Zackarias Snape
by LXS
Summary: Harry n'est pas réellement un sorcier ordinaire, de par sa mère, il est elfe noir. Il enverra à un elfe le plus proche un appel à l'aide, et sera secouru.


**Zackarias Snape l'elfe muet**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela, c'est par pur plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai repris cette histoire 3 fois, et ceci est la dernière, je l'ai légèrement modifié. La première version sera peut être retravaillée mais rien n'est moins sur pour le moment, celle-ci me plait, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous. Bonne lecture !_

Résumé :_ Harry n'est pas réellement un sorcier ordinaire, de par sa mère, il est elfe noir. Il enverra à un elfe le plus proche un appel à l'aide, et sera secouru. _

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape / Supi**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Zackarias Snape l'elfe muet**

_Prologue__ - __Un appel au secours et une longue attente_

Dans le confort de sa petite demeure campagnarde totalement moldu, Severus Snape, homme détester et détestable de Poudlard préparait quelques notes pour la rentrée prochaine. Nous étions début juillet, mais il avait l'habitude de travailler ainsi.

Il pourrait se consacrer entièrement à ses potions chéries après avoir terminé toute la paperasse. Bien que son esprit soit préoccupé par autre chose. Une personne. Un enfant qui paraissait meurtri par quelque chose. En connaissant son histoire on pouvait facilement deviné ce qui lui faisait horriblement défaut, mais vue les regards lancé autour de lui, ces sursauts lorsqu'un camarade posait sa main sur son épaule, et cette façon de se protéger d'instinct lorsqu'une porte ou une fenêtre ne faisait que claquer ou même un bruit un peu trop fort, de même qu'entendre quelqu'un se disputant avec une autre personne le faisait trembler.

De plus Severus était certain qu'avant la fin de l'année, l'enfant avait reçu son héritage elfique et masquait sa noble apparence sous des sorts afin que personne ne lui pose trop de questions. Ça se sentait dans sa magie. Il sourit, il lui apprendrait sa langue maternelle, ainsi que des sorts bien plus puissant que ceux appris dans cette école de sous-doués.

Il changea de cahier et s'attaqua à une liste de livre tout à fait intéressant, il en était à la moitié lorsqu'il ressentis comme un pincement au niveau de l'estomac. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait danger auprès d'un elfe. Car eux seul lançaient ce genre d'appel, conscient ou pas.

Il se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, car les vacances ne faisait que commencer, une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis que les enfants...

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, sa mère lui avait une fois dit que le jour où il ressentirait ce genre de sentiment oppressant, c'est qu'un enfant le voudrait lui pour sauveur. Et peut-être même pour tuteur. Il alla jusqu'à son canapé, où après s'être installé, il fit le vide dans son esprit avant de s'assoupir. Et dans son esprit de haut elfe qu'il était Severus Snape fut écœuré par ce qu'il vit.

_Dans l'esprit de Severus_

Une cellule grise au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit complètement défoncé. Sur sa droite une armoire dont les portes ne tenaient que par miracle. Une fenêtre condamnée, et derrière la crasse de la vitre, il entraperçut de lourds barreaux.

Il se demanda un instant si tout cela était bien réel. Il remarqua un bureau qui n'avait plus que trois pieds, et à ses côtés une petite table de chevet sur laquelle reposait des lunettes noir et ronde. Les verres brisés, et la monture ondulée, aucune chaise n'était présente dans la pièce.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru l'échine. Il sortie de cette pièce malsaine où l'air était presque irrespirable, et continua sa visite. Il entendit, en passant à côtés d'une porte, des gémissements rauques.

**-Tu aime cela n'est-ce pas vermine ? Tu n'es bon qu'a ça de toute façon ! Monstre !**

Severus eut le cœur serré en entendant le gargouillis d'un mot être prononcé par les vestiges d'une voix faible. Il entrouvrit la porte, et se figea devant l'horreur. Un elfe noir se faisant violé par un homme plus gros qu'un pachyderme, tandis qu'un cachalot nain frappait l'enfant elfe d'une barre de fer sur les bras, le torse, et la tête, il ne sentit ni ne vit une magie étrangère se lier à la sienne. Et lui qui n'était pas réellement là. Il aurait aimer intervenir immédiatement, il cessa de regarder l'horrible spectacle et alla voir au rez-de chaussée pour trouver une adresse, il devait venir aider ce gamin.

Il savait qui il était cette magie qu'il avait ressentie dans cette pièce. La même qu'il avait déjà ressentis une fois, il y a longtemps, c'était le fils de celle qui aurait dû monter sur le trône avec son frère, si seulement elle n'avait pas renoncer à son immortalité, et qu'elle n'était pas parti avec son sorcier. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas James, mais...

Les elfes lui avaient et depuis longtemps pardonné, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de leur enfant. Severus l'avait retrouver, oh oui. Mais dans quel état ? Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva une adresse.

4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey

Il nota mentalement cette adresse, remonta devant cette pièce maudite, et fit sentir sa présence à l'enfant pour qu'il ne perde pas espoir. Et son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il vit que ce petit garçon perdait une quantité impressionnante de sang. Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la nuit venait de tombé sur la lande paisible. Il se leva, prit sa baguette bien qu'il n'en ai besoin que pour les apparences, avant de transplané, jusque dans le petit salon bien propre et rangé de ces sans-pouvoirs comme les elfes les appelaient. L'homme ne chercha même pas à se cacher des habitants de cette maison bien au contraire, cela lui ferait tellement plaisir qu'un seul de ces immondices oses lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il reprit son apparence de haut elfe, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore puisse l'identifier comme étant celui qui avait kidnapper cet enfant... Celui-là particulièrement, lui qui était placé sous protection. L'elfe eut un sourire ironique, quelle protection efficace il avait.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre où il l'avait vue être violé, mais rien, juste des traces de sang frais. L'homme grogna avant d'aller vers la cellule qu'il avait vue en premier dans son esprit. La porte était bardé de verrou, tous fermés à l'aide de cadenas, comme si l'enfant pouvait s'échapper.

Severus soupira, et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte la retenant par magie lorsqu'elle sortie de ses gongs. Le bruit que cela engendra rameuta la famille Dursley au complet.

-**Qui êtes-vous ? **Éructa Vernon Dursley postillonnant sur Severus tout en le pointant de son gros et gras doigt.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard noir sans répondre. Il alla auprès du garçon qui avait été jeter là sans délicatesse. Son corps nu, et brisé continuant de saigner. Cela devenait extrêmement inquiétant. D'un sort jeter, les sans-pouvoirs, les yeux voilés, devinrent docile écoutant attentivement ce que le haut elfe allait les persuadés de croire.

**-Je suis le père de cet enfant à partir de maintenant, vous ne le connaissez pas, il n'est jamais arriver chez vous. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous vivrez dans la peur perpétuelle que quelqu'un quelque part vous veux du mal, et vous savez qu'il vous retrouvera bientôt, lorsque cela se produira, vous direz docilement ce que vous avez fait dans les moindres détails sans omettre de donner le nom de la personne qui vous a demander de faire cela. **Dit le sombre professeur d'une voix neutre, claquant de nouveau les doigts libérant la famille de son emprise, avant de transplané avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Les affaires de l'enfant déjà présentent dans la petite maison de campagne grâce à un sort que Severus avait habillement jeter dès son arrivé.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec son petit patient dans les bras. L'enfant avait de la chance d'être tombé sur un elfe guérisseur, avec un simple petit sourire, il installa Harry au fond de sa baignoire, mettant le bouchon empêchant ainsi les potions de s'évacuer.

Il lança un sort à l'enfant afin qu'il ne se noie pas, et que son visage reste toujours en surface, avant de remplir la baignoire de diverses potions de guérison, il laissa l'enfant avant d'aller ranger ses affaires dans une petite chambre qu'il créa rapidement par magie. Il ne savait pas si Artaher accepterait cette adoption dont il avait tant envie.

Il fit quérir le frère de Lily qu'il puisse constater par lui même les dégâts sur le corps de son neveu. Severus savait que l'enfant avait une identité elfique, et il lui avait déjà trouver un nom sorcier. La potion de changement d'apparence était prête, il ne manquait plus que le feu vert du chef de clan.

L'elfe après avoir vérifier que tout se passait bien pour l'enfant et qu'il imposa un sort d'alarme si jamais il se produisait un quelconque changement, alla s'assoupir dans son canapé épuisé autant pas tout ce qu'il avait fait que par l'inquiétude qui le gagnait à chaque minutes concernant l'enfant. Et le temps continua sa course sans jamais s'arrêter.

Il se réveilla à peine deux heures après s'être assoupit, il senti dans sa maison une présence rassurante. Artaher était là, le guerrier fier lui tournait le dos, faisant face au feu plongé dans ses pensées.

_-Artaher, je suis heureux que vous soyez si vite arriver..._

L'homme se retourna, sur son visage las et fatigué, l'inquiétude se lisait derrière d'anciennes balafres datant de guerres qu'il avait mener contre les ennemis des elfes. Car contrairement à ce que pensait les sorciers, les elfes vivaient tous en harmonie dans un seul royaume qui se trouvait au milieu de nul part.

_-Terendul, ton repos est bien léger, et court. _

_-Mon repos ne m'importe pas. Je ne pensais pas même m'assoupir après avoir vue... _

L'elfe en eut un frisson de dégoût.

_-Est-ce si atroce que cela mon enfant ? _

Severus baissa la tête, oh oui, c'était même pire que la pire torture que lui avait demander de faire Voldemort sur un bébé d'une semaine à peine, avant qu'il ne voit la tête du bambin explosé comme une pastèque.

_-La sœur adoptive d'Itarillë n'a rien fait pour empêcher son mari de violé, et son fils de tabassé Harry et je les soupçonnes de l'avoir fait des années durant. Lorsque je l'ai eut en cours l'année dernière il se faisait toujours tout petit se mettant dans un coin, sursautant à chaque fois qu'un bruit fort se faisait entendre, et ne parlait que très peu. Sa voix était bien trop basse et rauque pour être naturel. Je le crois muet depuis longtemps, et durant un an il a donné l'illusion que ce n'était pas le cas. _

Le guerrier alla s'assoir auprès du haut elfe.

-_Où se trouve notre esprit de feu ? _

Severus l'observa un instant avant de l'invité à le suivre. Une fois près de la porte le haut elfe se plaça devant.

_-Cela risque de vous choquer. Je l'ai plonger dans un bain de potions puissantes qui le guérissent doucement. Son corps est méconnaissable. _

_-Merci Terendul. _

Le haut elfe laissa le guerrier entré et l'homme reçut comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Comment des sans-pouvoirs pouvaient être aussi horrible. L'elfe noir tremblant s'avança jusqu'à regarder son neveu. Passant sa puissante main dans les cheveux encore collé par le sang de Harry.

-_Je suis désolé mon grand, nous aurions dû savoir... Nous aurions dû faire quelque chose pour toi... _

Et voilà que lui le puissant guerrier sans peur, se mettait à trembler alors que ses grands yeux noir emplis de larmes parcouraient encore et encore le corps meurtri et inconscient de son neveu.

_-Terendul, je les veux tous les trois pour un jugement elfique au Royaume. Cet enfant est un mélange des races, c'est un véritable don du ciel. Il est à la fois un haut elfe, un elfe noir et un elfe aquatique. Prévenez les autorités les plus hautes placées. _

_-Elles le seront Artaher. Mais comme vous le savez cela prendra du temps pour qu'un conseil accorde ce jugement. _

_-Peu m'importe le temps, je veux qu'ils soient jugés par notre peuple. En attendant, nous allons éduquer ce petit garçon comme il se doit. Une dernière chose Terendul, quel est son âge ?_

_-Il devrait avoir douze ans le 31 juillet._

_-Il est si petit... Je ne lui aurait pas donné plus de sept ou huit ans..._

_-Avec ce qu'il a vécu cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit si petit et maigre. Si il devait retourné à Poudlard sous une autre identité, je pensais que le mieux pour lui serait qu'il refasse sa première année, et qu'on lui retire ses douze ans pour en revenir à dix ou onze. Pas qu'il soit un mauvais élève loin de là. Mais pour sa protection, il serait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, en plus il pourrait se retrouver sous la protection de votre fille. _

Artaher observa un instant le jeune haut elfe face à lui.

-_Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Je pense que ma petite puce sera d'accord avec vous. Mais demandons lui plus tard. En attendant votre requête de jeunesse pour lui est accepter, nous ferons le nécessaire lorsqu'il se réveillera._

L'homme prit alors une première décision. Ce petit serait très bien avec cet elfe qui avait un très grand cœur. Les deux elfes sortirent de la salle de bain, et allèrent dans le salon.

_-Terendul. J'y songe depuis que ma petite étincelle s'est éteinte. C'était sa volonté, mais avant de l'accordé, je me dois de poser des questions. _

_-Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas être directe. Voulez-vous du thé aux fraises sauvages ? _

-_Je ne dis pas non. Bien Itarillë voulait que tu sois le tuteur de Fëanàro. Que tu fasses partie de la famille, tu étais pour elle un ami très cher. _

Severus observa l'elfe croyant avoir mal entendu.

_-Artaher, je voulais justement vous demandez cette permission... Mais, je voulais que vous me jugiez digne d'être son tuteur avant. _

_-As-tu songé à celle qui pourrait-être sa mère adoptive ? _

_-Findis. Nous ne nous voyons plus aussi souvent depuis que Aracàno m'a envoyé chez les sorciers pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait avec Voldemort, mais nous sommes resté proche. Elle rêve d'être maman. _

_-Je suis satisfait. Ton jugement est correcte, et je veux que mon neveu ai une éducation sorcière. Et puis tu seras sur place. De plus je sens que inconsciemment Fëanàro a déjà lié sa magie à la tienne, il ne supportera pas d'être séparé de toi Terendul. _

Severus observa son interlocuteur complètement choqué. Après avoir servi un thé fumant, Artaher eut un sourire satisfait.

_-Terendul, je ne veux pas être écarté de sa vie une nouvelle fois. _

_-Vous ne le serez pas Artaher. Je sais que Dumbledore à interdit les adoptions concernant Harry..._

_-Harry oui, mais pas ton fils que tu reconnaitras comme tel. Nous demanderons à Findis de jouer le rôle de la maman qui retrouve son prince charmant après avoir été enlever par des brutes durant sa grossesse. Elle sera parfaite, tu n'auras plus mon enfant qu'a reconnaître ton fils tardivement. Mais il faudrait que l'enfant soit vue avant que ne soit connu la disparition de Harry. Comment nommeras-tu ton fils ? _

_-Zackarias. Votre nom sorcier..._

_-Cela me touche profondément._ Dit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, interrompant parfois ce moment pour vérifier l'état de l'enfant. Artaher prenant son rôle très à cœur. Et lorsqu'il était seul avec son neveu il lui envoyait un peu de sa magie renforçant celle de son petit esprit de feu.

Et la semaine passa, de même que le mois. Harry ne reprit toujours pas connaissance, inquiétant de plus en plus son entourage. Artaher avec l'autorisation du haut elfe en charge du temps décidèrent de suspendre de le temps, afin que l'enfant puisse guérir tranquillement.

Il avait atteint l'âge de douze ans sans reprendre conscience. Artaher avait été rejoint par Artanis, et Elenwë. La jeune fille avait certifié à son père qu'elle prendrait soin de Zackarias Snape lorsqu'il arriverait à Poudlard, peu importe sa maison. Artanis, elle avait été choquée en voyant l'état de son neveu. Et elle aida son mari lorsqu'il donnait un peu de sa magie à l'enfant.

Pendant son coma, l'enfant ne se douta pas une seconde que Severus et Artaher lui avaient préparer une chambre rien que pour lui avec des photos de Lily et James, Sirius et Rémus, ainsi que des livres, des jouets et tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit garçon de douze ans.

Après encore un nouveau mois passé dans son bain, Harry remua lentement ses doigts, essayant probablement dans son inconscience de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Terendul présent prit la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se batte.

Et à la plus grande satisfaction de son nouveau père, l'enfant finit par ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux couleur bleu océan signe distinctif des elfes aquatique, totalement perdu. Il soupira silencieusement avant de se rendormir. Severus décida de retiré délicatement le corps d'Harry de son bain de potions avant de le conduire dans sa chambre avec un lit bien chaud.

Harry était réellement petit, chétif et maigre, on voyait ses côtes soignées sous sa peau. Severus pensa alors à crée une potion pour son fils. Une potion nutritive qu'il pourrait incorporer dans la nourriture de son petit ange.

Il avait suivit de longues années de médicomagie, et savait que son enfant aurait de graves troubles alimentaires. En effet l'enfant avait un estomac fragile. Il le laissa se reposer après l'avoir vêtu d'un pyjama bien chaud et confortablement installé sous la couette, allant lui préparer un petit bouillon aux plantes et au poisson.

Artaher qui était retourner au Royaume pour diverses affaires concernant son clan, ainsi que prendre quelques plantes pour les potions de soin revint, allant immédiatement auprès de son neveu dans la salle de bain. Le puissant elfe noir, guerrier sans peur et tuant sans remord, tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. La baignoire était vide, ce qui voulait dire que son esprit de feu s'était éteint. Une immense tristesse s'empara de son cœur. Il senti alors la présence calme et apaisée de Terendul. L'homme tourna la tête.

_-Comment ? Quand ?_

_-Fëanàro s'est réveillé il y a une heure environ. Mais s'est rendormi tout de suite après. Je l'ai installé dans la chambre que nous lui avons préparer. J'attends Findis, et je lui prépare des bouillons, je me doute qu'il ne pourra rien manger de consistant avant un long moment. J'y ajouterais des potions nourrissantes. _

Artaher se releva d'un bond prenant Terendul dans ses bras.

_-Merci Terendul ! Ma petite étincelle avait choisit le meilleur père d'adoption pour son petit esprit de feu._

-_De rien Artaher, venez nous allons être auprès de lui lorsque son second réveil se fera. _Répondit Severus totalement surpris.

Les deux elfes allèrent auprès du petit corps endormit, et une longue attente débuta mais celle-ci moins nerveuse, moins stressante pour tous. Findis arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et décida que Zack serait son petit garçon à elle et qu'elle prendrait bien soin de lui. Et les deux elfes lui expliquèrent le rôle qu'elle tiendrait auprès des sorciers le moment venu. Ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement.


End file.
